


Trident

by phoenixjustice



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-World Cup.</p><p>Time seemed to grow still and both of them were shocked at the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trident

A/N: One of my favorite Eyeshield 21 pairings, by far. LOVE this pairing.

: :: : : :: :

It had started from the very beginning; feelings that began to form and grow from their very first meeting. It was something, of course, that neither realized at the time, or even much later. They battled fiercely, they watched the other on their respective teams, but they did not see how much more there was for them besides admiration and the desire to battle one another.

Feelings grew, and they fought again, unaware, the winner of which would see their dream realized as they made it to the Christmas Bowl. One team prevailed, and the other, defeated, promised to himself, and to the other, that he would get stronger for the next time. Next one of them helped the other train to prevail over the unbeatable Teikoku; and it worked.

Finally came the World Cup, where teams from around the world fought against each other, and this time, the two opponents would team up together, a pairing which both of them had secretly longed for, beknownst to anyone (maybe even themselves.) And it was only then, that the realization hit, when the two of them fought side-by-side that feelings burst forth.

That Sena would realize his admiration for Shin had been that much more.

That Shin had realized that he had longed to be close to his greatest opponent, not merely to battle once more, but for much more personal reasons.

After the World Cup came the moment, which had seemed to wait forever for them to catch up on. It happened all too suddenly; the ever solemn Shin reacts in a moment when Sena and he happened to have an alone moment.

As simple a thing as walking down the hallway, and in the quickest of moments (without even thinking of the move ahead of time), Shin pushes Sena against the nearest wall and leans in for a passionate, desperate kiss. Time seemed to grow still and both of them were shocked at the action.

Time moves forward agan, and Shin closes his eyes in preparation of what was to come, so sure that he had done a wrong thing, kissing Sena without his permission, that the teen would be horrified by it. But no, that didn't happen; he kept waiting for it, but it did not happen.

Sena finally recovers from his utter surprise, and finds his heart beating ever faster, that Shin's lips were against his and he had something which he realized he wanted more than anything.

He kisses back with fervor and Shin can't help but reciprocate.

It was probably for the best that neither one of them noticed Hiruma lurking around a corner taking pictures.

 


End file.
